Lost and Found
by animeangel665
Summary: Not everything missing stays lost forever. SasuNaru Oneshot


-1 "Ahhhhh!! Where is it?" Naruto yelled, throwing clothes and junk behind him. He didn't even notice the figure standing there with an annoyed look on his face. But that could have been because a black shirt had been flung at him.

"What are you looking for?" the person asked. Naruto jumped at the voice.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi called us remember. I thought you might forget so I came to remind you." Sasuke said, looking around the room. It looked like a tornado had come through, with clothes on the TV and even on the fan.

"Damn! I forgot. But I can't go until I find it." Naruto said, going back to throwing clothes around.

"Find what?"

"A kunai that Sakura gave me. It has a cool design on it."

"I doubt that matters since Sakura gave it to you." Sasuke said, following the blonde's body as it went around the room. "It'd probably be easier to find if you weren't so messy."

"Shut it Sasuke. Either help me look or go. You're useless to me just standing there." Naruto said, not looking at Sasuke. Which was why he didn't notice how close Sasuke had gotten to him.

Not hearing anything Naruto put his best glare on and turned around to face Sasuke, who had been bending down behind his shoulder. Before either ninja could react their lips brushed together. Naruto quickly threw himself back from the raven-haired boy, but Sasuke stood up slowly. Naruto watched in fascination as Sasuke wiped a finger over his lips and licked it slowly. His blush deepened when Sasuke stuck the finger in his mouth, as if to taste more of the blonde.

There was moment of silence until Sasuke spoke carefully. "You taste sweet." There was another pause before Sasuke asked, "How do I taste?"

Naruto blushed and turned away. He licked his lips slowly, surprised at the sweetness of the boy.

"You taste fine, now go tell Kakashi-sensei that I'll be late." Naruto blushed, still not looking at Sasuke.

It seems that boy will never learn.

While Naruto was in his own little world, replaying what just happened in his mind, Sasuke had crept up the blonde and place a finger on his cheek. Naruto flinched at the touch but didn't move away.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke looked at the blonde surprised.

"Doing what?"

"This! You know I like Sakura." Naruto said, grabbing the hand that was still on his cheek.

"I never said you didn't like Sakura. But wouldn't it be better if you like someone else. It might make her jealous." Sasuke said.

"Unless that person was you. Then her and all your fangirls would come after me. I wouldn't be able to sleep without fear of death." Naruto said exasperatedly, standing up. Sasuke followed him.

"Well, if you were with me I doubt you'd be getting much sleep anyway, but if you did" Sasuke looked straight in the blondes eyes. "I would protect you"

Naruto blushed the deepest red Sasuke had ever seen as his words sunk into the blondes brain.

"W-why wouldn't I b-be getting m-much sleep?" Naruto stuttered, wanting to be sure he'd heard right. Sasuke smirked and leaned to his ear.

"Because I'd be having to much fun with you." Sasuke whispered and nibbled on his ear. Naruto felt his legs buckle, and then strong arms hold him up. It surprised Sasuke how light the boy actually was. He placed the blonde on his sofa after pushing off all the clutter. Sasuke was about to leave when a hand grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Don't leave Sasuke. Please." The desperate tone in Naruto's voice made Sasuke's blood turn cold. "Don't go. Not again." Sasuke flinched at those last words. He bent down and pulled the blonde to his chest.

"I don't think I could. It would hurt to much." Sasuke said. Naruto gave a sigh of relief and nuzzled into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tried to will his blush away while he picked the blonde up again.

"Where are you taking me?' Naruto asked weakly.

"To your room. You got a fever, dobe." Sasuke said, angry that the boy wasn't taking care of himself.. Naruto nodded and enjoyed the warmth Sasuke was providing. A few moments he felt the warmth disappearing and the softness of his bed on his back. This time Naruto's body moved on it's own when it grabbed Sasuke's wrist. And when it decided to pull him back roughly. Yeah, that was all body.

Sasuke felt his knees buckle on the edge of the bed. His eyes closed and he put his arms out to brace himself. When he opened his eyes again, he was in an awkward position on top of Naruto. The blonde didn't seem to mind the closeness and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. There was a tug and Sasuke's lips were a breath away from Naruto's. Before either could make a move something shiny caught Sasuke's eyes. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw a kunai laying harmlessly on the floor. Sasuke picked it up and showed it to Naruto.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yes! You found it Sasuke, thank you!" and kissed the boy for all he was worth. Sasuke quickly took control of the kiss and licked the blondes bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto quickly obliged and moaned as Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth. A stray hand found it's way under Naruto's shirt and left feather like touches on his skin. Naruto's back arched into the touch as he moaned again.

They pulled back, both gasping for air. "Ne, Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, slowly regaining his breath. Naruto pulled him close.

"Don't ever leave me again."

Sasuke smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do Not own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- Just another SasuNaru fic. Though this one was inspired when I was helping my brother look for his Naruto manga(I wanted to read it and his room is filthy). The title comes from how Naruto is looking for his kunai and how Sasuke was missing all those years. I'm not sure how old they are in this fic...whatever age you want them to be I guess. Please review and tell me what you think. It makes me smile.**


End file.
